


纵使馥华消散

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 然则，馥郁之华终消散矣。





	纵使馥华消散

雨下过之后，是明亮清新的上午，几个学习插花的女子撑着纸伞从面前铺满卵石的小道上走过，一只燕子从纸伞的边缘飞过，一头扎到前面的玻璃上，令人联想起这惹人怜爱的小动物被锋利的伞边所伤的情景。

这是座祭祀“和魂”的神社，山里的活树不允许被砍伐，此时树枝上绑着细绳，重新挂满了随风飞舞的纸条，雨水淋过后，台阶上的青苔如同海藻一般浓绿，走上台阶前往正殿，桂小太郎在神桥尽头的亭子前面遇见了高杉，高杉比他早到，主动跟他打招呼，但是没有一点赶早来参拜的意思，白天的祭祀活动没有请乐师，晚上才有祭典。这家伙并不虔诚，桂小太郎想起，每次决定大事前的祈福，都要绝食七天，不近烟火，高杉显然是觉得怎样都无所谓的。

“你又逃课了？”桂一见面就问他。

高杉半眯着眼睛，靠着盛开的樱花树，像是嘴里含着刀片般，表情倨傲又冷漠，“没意思，老师们缺乏智慧，学生里有些剑术还算漂亮，其人却软弱得令人失望。”

“你父亲会责罚你的。”

“随他去吧，他不会任学校把我开除的。”

恰好这时正殿里传来一声对他的呼唤，高杉撇了下嘴，应声穿过花坛跟着他们走进帷幔里，临走前他将手里拿着的一本小册子扔给桂，桂想这肯定不是什么可以被长辈看到的书。没有家人可聚的桂坐在树下，衣服上沾满了散落的樱花花瓣，他丝毫不感兴趣地打开小册子，无聊地翻了翻。

高杉极少看书，他对此道不感兴趣，成天只顾着随心所欲地寻衅滋事，除了桂没有一个朋友。虽说有点矛盾，他的行为时常使桂感到难过，但是桂不赞同他，桂也反感剑术，反感那充斥着血腥和疯狂的战斗。而高杉处理世间万物，刚好用的是憎恨，桂早已因为他的存在完成了一项修炼，他已经不再对任何事皱一皱眉头，思考这是不是对自己淳朴性格的侮辱。因此桂翻阅小册子的时候，心想无论看到任何东西都不会使他惊讶，没想到他看到的是一些极为直白纯粹的内容。册子没有封面，极其破旧，里面写着：

“武士之道即为迷恋死亡。受制于平凡的思路，便无法完成壮举，必须变得盲信，培养对死亡的狂热，一旦树立了整套思辨能力，想要再对此付诸实践就太晚了……只有摒弃了忠和孝，切断对生的执着，武士之道才能变成纯一的死。毫不留恋地死，狂热地死，在战斗的时候将死亡恭送敌手，不为苟活，向死而生……其中没有文雅可言，赏月时，他们只会想：这次看到的明月，就是人世间最后的月亮了。而赏樱时，又会觉得，今年的樱花，是此生最后一次观赏的樱花……”

显然这本小册子吸引了高杉，同时也打动了桂，因为桂自身带有对武士阶层特殊的成见，他第一次觉得武士具有纯真的动机，这是无可比拟的。桂为此想起来，他那时特别思考了一套早熟的逻辑来解释高杉的一些举动，当桂看到别人展露激情的时候，他会感到心中的和谐被破坏，热情对生活没有好处，他觉得如果高杉能早些从使他着迷的狂热中解脱出来，一定会不再有危险，也不再会发出些天真的感想。

高杉不一会便回到了樱花树下，桂正要把手中的册子递回去，却被他推了回来，“不用还我，送给你了。”

桂看到要将此书强加于人的高杉眼中闪烁着光亮，仿佛把心爱的书扔给他，他作出了极大的让步似的。

桂难以忍受以自我为中心的朋友这种恩赐般的手法，当他们沿着鹅卵石路散步的时候，桂绕着弯子对他说：“我最近在思考个性的问题，高杉，你是否觉得自己与众不同？”

高杉立即轻蔑地回答：“你是笨蛋吗？桂，你想想即使自认为与众不同，这种不同终究要归于时代的轨迹中，无可避免地与自己轻蔑的东西化为一体，这就是我和你仅有的共同点。”

“这样缺少意志的行为，我是不认同的。”桂对他的话并不吃惊，想想到彼此截然不同的理论都已经跟自己叙说了无数次，而高杉又常常不分敌我地尖酸嘲讽，桂继续道：“在别人眼里，你或许不普通，原因在于，我的个人意志决定了我性格的朴素和坚定，但你觉得你是为什么而活，是纯粹的激情吗？”

“你觉得你的个性给你带来稳定的选项，你们踏实地走下去，也许能改变世界。”高杉焦躁的眼神忽然变得凝然，仿佛平衡在他身上根本不存在，他的眼睛忠实而散漫地反映着他的内心，“但热情不能，或许在我死后，我的情感和思想会显露出来，但时代的东西会发现我的‘真实’完全是错误的思想，从而认为我只不过是存在于某个时代的谬误。”

“你这么说，与其说你想用强烈的意志干扰时代，不如说你是无意志地遵从自我真实，你的无意志是无力的，但是我不这样认为，”桂说道：“实际上，我想成为一个充满意志，改变世界的人，我非常清楚，想要让世界变成我想要的形态，是不可能的。”

“为什么？”高杉忽然被他的话惊到，仔仔细细地打量着好友。

“虽然历史与个人意志毫无关系，但我无法像你一样放弃我的意志，这就是我个性的一部分， 是我企图改变历史的意志，我的企图是无法成立的，会遭受无数的挫折，只有偶然能使我成功，抛弃了这虚无的偶然，受挫失败必然是所有意志的宿命。”

高杉为他的话感到吃惊，他承认道：“你说得对，意志的决定是无果的。”

“即使我用毕生的精力来努力争取权力和地位，成为对社会有用的人，世界也不能按我想要的形式去运行，世界本身和我毫无关系，历史不会由于我的意志而转移，也许我想要的历史形态存在在一百年前，正隔着时间与我相望。”

“你或许想说，历史的崩溃，和它的形成本质上是一样的，你谋求的事物没有意义。”

“这我都明白，但我不可能放弃我的意志。尽管无意识会参与历史进程中，成为历史转移的潜在诱因，但是如果你从来都没有在这个世界上出现，那么不论多少时代，历史也不会成为你渴望的那个形态。在无穷的人与历史的矛盾中，有意志的人全部遭受挫折，能够参与历史的只有无意志，馥郁之华终将消散，只有无意志是永恒的光辉。”

高杉无可奈何地陷入沉默，他察觉到了隐含在话语中的桂对他的侮辱，但是他并不觉得介意，反而对他寻求纯粹的相处方式感到内心甘美。他叹了一口气，十分冷漠无情地说道：“那么，我们占有这无限的漫长的时间又算是什么呢？”

他毫无自觉，高杉的脸上洋溢着轻松和敏锐，他又开始用微小的恶意试探他人，桂轻声地提醒他：“高杉……”

“对我来说的确是无解之谜，但你还是试图为意志辩护对吧。”

“不，我放弃了，思考越多越感觉到不祥。”

“是不祥的，不够虔诚，也没有信仰，”高杉笑了起来，嘴角的弧度仿佛裂纹，“愚蠢的热情是一切之因，死亡是它的终极归宿。”

桂被他说的话气的眼中冒火，觉得如同心中的挚爱，在遭受看守的枷锁和鞭笞一般令他难受。

高杉认可桂具有一些小心翼翼的年长者的智慧，虽然这仅仅是因为他可以无条件地承认高杉的傲气所带来的冷漠和性急。桂后来获得了意料之外的胜利，使他能够高兴地从这类角色里解脱出来，毕竟他早熟地认为角色是人生的脚本上不可或缺的，就像人与肉体不可分离。

每年长洲在祭典的时候举行私塾间的剑术大会，后来高杉完全不回来上课了，每天弄得浑身是伤地回家，从不解释缘由，把那些在他身上押了赌注的年长学生气得想对他动用私刑。

本来桂对逃学没有什么兴趣，他也时常旁观高杉跟不知道哪里来的家伙打架，他那天挑衅银时的时候桂也在场观看。两柄木剑的剑尖，好像两匹相遇的野兽一般互相嗅着，桂听到高杉的第一声吼叫，尖利得使他感到刺痛，本来在正式的场合下，高杉果敢的气势让人刮目相看，令桂为他那架势颇有风度的对手感到忧心。

两人同时嘹亮地喊出冲杀声，两刃相交，那是桂第一次见到高杉落败，并且是绝对的劣势，银时手下留情，收了剑便懒洋洋地退出场去。

高杉在后面困扰地对他发出大叫：“给我站住！”

银时回头瞟了他一眼，而后继续大步往前走，不知道他是否听到了高杉的话，他那懒散无神的态度，像是一块与外部世界没有丝毫联系的海绵。

高杉自以为遇到了宿业之一，更为准确的说是银时遇到了他的宿命，银时最初看上去对高杉不屈不挠的上门挑战手足无措，后来居然以此为乐，变得恋战。桂因高杉的碰壁而喜悦，他不由自主地接近银时，但由于温吞的性格，始终与任何人都保持距离，并且桂也意识到他无法选择和银时站在一起，或许今后都不能这么做，因为只要做出这种选择便意味着对高杉绝顶的背叛，但他以为自己能够理解他们两个，也能理解这种心情。

肯定是受那本册子，还有汲取了一些别的东西的影响，高杉的思想变得极端，他总是陷入莫须有的苦恼之中，整个人喜怒无常，他有天突然把心里想的说了出来，他说：“杀人和自杀都很容易，在母亲面前佯装乖巧也不难，但想保持不笑却很难，无论怎么克制，看到一些无聊的东西总是忍不住发起笑来，比如看到疯狗打架或者愚人自夸，我并不想被这些事影响而笑出来。”

桂听了，毫不留情地反驳他：“这是危险的想法，你过于强调纯粹或者高尚的目的，而忽略了事物本身的矛盾，为了达到你心目中规范，不惜牺牲外延，由于缺少对比，你无法看到思想的另一面，无论是现实还是过激，都有其共同之处，也有实现的价值和可能。你没有必要只限于你想要看到的局部，应该更加和谐，从而观察到整体的均衡。”

很明显，高杉反对他说的每一句话，但是他明白桂话语中的情真意切，高杉耍赖般的话证明了这一点，他狡谲地微笑，说道：“我知道了，你是不愿意去触碰火焰本身，而只想在火焰外徘徊，你说的很务实，却属于理想派。”

他们停止了这个话题，因为再讨论下去也没有结果，桂已经在松下村塾混得熟络，但有天高杉仿若不知情一般要带他去见见吉田松阳。

“那到底是个怎么样的人啊？”

“他一定是可以让我们‘毫不留恋地去死’的人。”高杉说。

或许是由于老师的形象过于符合高杉的需求，桂对吉田松阳无感，他明知高杉是个只会听取自我所需，甚至加以阐释的人，可还是对老师喜欢不起来。

老师的剑法与他以前所见的不同，即使是暴力和刚硬的行为，他绝不用丑陋的姿势，风度典雅，分毫不差，是桂看到过的最完美的事物。

因此，完全在他教导之下成长的银时，在架势上有种美丽和端庄的遗风，那是桂过去不曾见过的人。任谁都可以看出高杉的反叛和桂压抑的内心世界，可银时无论从哪个角度看都是透明的，这就很可怕，因为按理说，他们明明都是一样的壮志难酬，整天苦闷烦恼的少年人。

桂对村塾的所在烂熟于心，他清清楚楚地记得石桥和流动的河水，也对村塾前面三十六块石板铺成的路记忆犹新。只要高杉乐意，他随时可以来这，但挑衅银时又是另一回事了，最开始他总是在输，被教训的伤痕累累，后来赢得多了，他也没手下留情。

不论来客还是学生，老师总是一视同仁，他是一个祥和、温柔的长辈，同时高度的自省，从未见过他有衣着不端正，领口不整齐的时候。

那天桂看到他的时候，老师正在收拾盆栽，看到他们，他打招呼道：“是你们来了，其他孩子都出门去神社祭拜了，吃饭了吗，晚饭还剩一些。”

他们刚踏进门，天上便落下雨来，松阳一边将盆景搬进屋内，一边徐徐地说着：“真及时啊。”桂回头看外面的雨丝，耳边听到他那轻柔的说话声，桂联想到，松阳是不是经常用这种幽暗的语调自言自语，每每思及此他都觉得后怕。

高杉焦急地在草席上坐立不安，想找机会跟松阳打开话题，松阳察觉到了他的视线，但是还没等他开口，高杉忽然以示威性的语调对旁边的桂说道：“如果我现在想要在日本杀一个人，你觉得杀谁比较好？”

他说的非常突兀，桂丝毫不惊讶，并且详尽地配合他道：“村田吧，虽然他是个小人物，但靠剥削起家，身价不低。”

“如果杀十个人呢？”

“如果杀十个人的话，斋藤肯定算一个，他们都算是背叛祖国的人，东宫虽然做了反省，毕竟也曾背叛天皇，理应受到惩罚，倒是藤原，基本上可以算进五个必要暗杀对象内了。”

“我觉得如果要制裁五个暗杀对象，我父亲应该算在其中。”高杉正坐在那里，对他的朋友说道。“私塾我也不准备再去了，我现在想要做的，是在自刃以前杀掉尽可能多的想杀的人。”

桂没法再保持从容，在惊讶的同时他默不作声地怒视着高杉，似乎不太相信他当着未见过几次面的松阳顺畅地说出了这一席话。

最为可贵的是，松阳并没有对他的话加以评判和奚落，这使桂第无数次感到能与老师相遇是非常幸运的事情，他亦没有拐弯抹角，而是甜美又慈悲地说道：“坏掉的血放出来才好，这样也许可以治疗国家的病，而那些没有勇气只知道围着病重的国家打转的人，也会从中获得启发。”

桂抬起头来，他仿佛感到如同血一样的晚霞的光辉正浸润这间屋子，而松阳的视线又再次变得空而无物，不像是在注视他，也没有注视高杉，可能是在注视着外面的天空。

后来便和高杉的册子上写的一模一样，他们三个成为这个时代的武士，加入了攘夷战争，战争前去神宫祈福的是乡党中最有威望的成员，斋戒三日，沐浴过后，按照古道进行祈请，按照他们的说法，祈福的传统十分重要，是不可驳回的灵言，尊贵至极的道。正是这次祈福，乡党抽到了两张“大凶”签，虽然党首战战兢兢，脸色发白，但属下的众人还是相继立誓，志愿出征攘夷。

在桂看来，忤逆神并不是这起事件的主要矛盾，无论有没有战争存在，高杉仍旧是那个高杉，而如桂之前所论述的，这场战争像是符合高杉要求的杰作，跟他和银时，甚至跟他们的老师都没有关系。

桂是这样想的，他有不可摒弃的个人意志在作祟，但是看起来银时仿佛并不在意自己的位置，少年心地纯洁，万事富有少年的气息，在战争中，总是从恩师的目的出发，千方百计地达成攘夷战争的胜果，令桂感到自己的心得到了洗刷。

追随高杉的同志逐渐增加到超出预料的人数，他征募士兵，象征性地挑选人才，他的煽动才能和剑术方面的天赋不断地发挥着作用，对他名字的仰慕，很快变成了对他的只言片语和战争功绩的仰慕。

到了银时和高杉同时出现的场面，桂满心以为会发生什么毁灭性的碰撞，结果却跟他想象的情景大不一样。他们俩虽然时常拌嘴，但是一有机会，两个人就共同行动。相比高杉总是跟桂擦出火花的傲气，他在银时面前显得退让，顺从。他既不会对银时说一些内心突然迸发的话语，也不会鄙夷他那无所事事的颓废。银时倒是时时表现出对他的不满，甚至露出为人可恶的特质，经常把高杉逼急。他们之间极少有平静的对话，有时候桂凑过去听，发现仅有的也是些毫无营养的琐碎争吵。

有一次桂因为有事被人叫出去，当他回来的时候，发现用来开集会的和室只有两个好友在，银时抱着胳膊，一脸不悦地看着窗外，在宽大的纯白色衣袖里面露出的手臂，完全不像是少年应有的气劲，护手下从内里鼓起的白色肌肉紧紧地绷着。

窗户外是晴朗的天空，飘扬着旅店主人挂上的鲤鱼旗，遥遥可见远处的山尖和神社的牌坊。

高杉坐在离他最远的对角线的墙边，手边放着丝毫没翻阅过的姓名簿，他曲起手背托着下巴，侧脸平静得不像他本人，目光一动不动地凝视着银时，眼神柔和无比。

桂的心里一阵触电般的激流，他没有踏入便赶忙退了出去。

那之后高杉请他吃家乡寄来的名贵点心，知道这其中肯定有诈，桂也没拒绝，他从小应付高杉很有一套，他只是想听他会说点什么。

“今天的战事如何？”高杉看起来很有精神地问他。

“啊？”桂一脸茫然，为高杉说这样的寒暄话感到奇怪，“很顺利啊，只要你跟银时不掐架，大家都觉得顺利了很多。”

“我想劝说银时加入鬼兵队，”高杉说起他的意图，“我看到他跟下级士兵一样混得很差劲，为他感到可怜，你一定也这样觉得吧。他明明在拼命投入的，却故意装作对升职不上心的样子，我觉得倘若我能庇护他，想必其他人也能觉察到这一点，否则也太对不起他那么积极的样子了。”

高杉说到最后有了倦意，他倚在窗边，没觉得自己说的话有什么问题，因为桂也相当平静。

“我留意吧，也应该去听听他的想法。”桂的话总能让他感到安心了不少。

“那家伙，很讨厌我呢。”高杉淡淡地说，眼睛没有看他，而是从桂身后的玻璃柜子正视自己的脸，激情的火焰此刻如同蒙上了一层薄冰，让桂清楚地知道到高杉完全没有意识到，自己正在爱恋之中。

“哪有的事情，很在乎好嘛，前天还问我你的事情来着。”他露出疑惑的表情，这倒是难得一见，桂接着说道：“你太习惯接触宏伟的东西了，考虑细微的感情不适合你，但幽玄精微同时也是和歌中推崇的感情，并没有什么不对。”

桂想方设法编织出来使他欣慰的话语，很明显高杉心目中对他的敬爱又加深了。

桂跟银时早已是熟交，他在拥挤的酒馆前台找到独自一人喝酒的银时，那时候银时已经有点醉了。桂看到他那苍白的脸，好奇少年身上到底有什么使他不堪重负，头脑发热和混乱时常出现在银时身上，使他仿佛缺少人工化的痕迹。还不等他发问，银时便一股脑地向他倒苦水，说道：“起义以来的一个月里，你知道我最受不了谁吗？我最讨厌的就是高杉，再也不想看到他的脸。”

“我觉得高杉很努力啊，他和坂本是我们几个里比较出色的武士了。”

想不到银时听了反应很大，一拍桌子吼道：“什么！他哪点好？我辛苦拼杀，或许不会被人记住，但这也无所谓，可他算什么？他绝对是对我有偏见，但是却不跟我明说，就拿这种态度对付我，还从头到尾都按我说的去做，他这么做绝对是为了向我发起挑战，是为了嘲讽我，因为他看不起我，把我当成傻瓜。特别是今天，他居然提出要求让我加入他的志愿兵行列，这是赤裸裸的宣战，是他为了报复我采取的措施，不可否认这很有效，因为我现在真是火冒三丈啊。”

原来银时是这样想的，桂听的直发愣，他没法跟银时解释，因为经由他之手解释过多又会被银时误以为是高杉的策略，想必澄澈的少年是无法看透高杉的，那危险又昏暗的灵魂。

桂回答说：“不，我觉得他肯定不是这样想的。”

银时态度坚决地对他说：“你们关系很好吧，拜托告诉那小子别再拿我开玩笑了，真是太气人了。”

“其实也不见得关系好，我跟他一直站的是对立面。”桂突然说道。

“请让我也加入你一个吧，我总算是被烦透了。”

“你难道不想先跟他说一下，再考虑加入我吗？”

“你这个人，难道准备成立Anti-Takasugi研究会吗？”

“有这样的想法，既然总有一天会针锋相对的，不如你去跟高杉直言不讳地说明一下吧。”

银时听了之后非常犹豫，之前那样昂然的情绪不知所踪，桂感到少年的自尊心不足以促使他去高杉面前坦白，但至少他动摇了。

此后桂一直想找个时机在银时面前提起，让高杉念念不忘的自刃思想，认为如果是银时的话，一定有解决的办法。而且他每次察觉到高杉身上的感情都觉得那不是什么值得高兴的事情，他这么滥用感情，迟早会因为幻想破灭而受伤。

银时那段时间总是躲躲闪闪，想方设法让高杉感到厌恶他，必要的时候就拿桂来当挡箭牌，导致高杉很容易便把矛头转向了桂，有一天高杉又因为某件事而质问他道：“你说啊，为什么我不能告诉老师我的决定。”

桂胡乱地解释：“老师不会明白的，站在年龄的高处他只会对你那危险的想法做出安全的评判。”

高杉没听他讲完就转过脸去，目光斜视着银时说：“看吧，银时，他总是想拿他的那套理论来教训我，你们两个一个用武士刀一个用啰嗦的，不想让我好过，我已经够让步了，我像个老妈子似的，求这求那，到你们这我还得哄哄，让你们照我的心意来办事，虽然我的确是在哄你们。”

三个人一开始吵架，桂就觉得有大事要发生，他束手无策，眼看着银时站出来为他辩护道：“得了吧，是他顺从你还是你言听计从。要是假发不好好装傻，我能预料到会发生什么，那样你们的友情就彻底破裂了对不对。你倒是成熟了不少，但那个死不悔改的毛病还是一样的，能够导致你和人刀剑相向的毛病。”

走廊里风很凉爽，让桂的头脑十分清晰，这导致眼前高杉的愤怒十分突兀，一定要遮上那对使人感到为难的绿眼睛，桂才能重新感到一切的平衡。从高杉的感情出发，因为他将桂当作他的所有物，发怒的起因便是无法说服自己重新认识这一点，他想了想，对银时说：“你说的没错，总有一天我们会跟彼此拼命，不过现在，就算我让桂去死，他也不会介意的。”

从银时的表情可以看出，他觉得高杉简直疯了，而高杉又那么笃定，充满勇气，这让他退后了一步，银时不可置信地嘟囔着：“要是你说的是真的，那你岂不是跟我想的一样了？”

高杉听到了，不知道他理解没有，他郑重其事地说道：“那可不行，你必须可怜我，因为我能做出让步完全是为了你。”

“你敢说是为了我，”银时的回答则充满了积愤，他不快地说，“你难道不是为了轻视我，贬低我，我以为这么多年你执着地跟我作对是出于良心呢，没想到还是源于大少爷放低自尊跟我玩的游戏。”

高杉也激动起来，朝他大声叫道：“对啊，我看你倒是清楚得很，哪怕你是个笨蛋，你也明白我有多恨你，我有信心你会坚强地活着，直到我憎恨着你到死。”

在一刹那的对视中，高杉内心翻腾的暧昧感情与银时的诧异相会，看到高杉攥紧了手中的刀，银时战栗了一瞬，然后冲过去想打他，不知为何他停住了，高杉的手也从刀上松开，一时间充满尴尬，银时故作轻松地说道：“你总是盼望死，你有没有想过，我哪点对你心狠了，你难道真的不为我着想一下吗？”

“我不是真的认为你该死。”高杉的气焰减弱了几分，他说道：“我的确恨着你，而且幻想着这就是现实，这对我来说是必要的感情。”

似乎高杉那固执而含着泪的眼睛让他内心颤抖，银时抬手握住了他的肩，有些胆怯地对他说：“听着，我不想让你因为我感到痛苦，如果我让你觉得嫌恶的话，你把怒气都撒在我身上好了，要知道我也感到很苦恼呢，看到你这个样子。”

高杉毫不犹豫地挥开了银时的手，转身走开，但是没走几步又停了下来，他们看不到他的脸色，只能猜测他的意图，这时候高杉突然歇斯底里地对着空气大声喊道：“让我进监狱吧，我现在就想坐牢，为什么还没人来拷问我，为什么不那样对我，凭什么……”

桂闻声跑过去，一边抱住他一边说：“冷静点！冷静点！别说蠢话嘛，我们都很关心你。”

他还朝银时的方向观察动向，少年僵立原地，好像被恐惧缚住般低垂着眼睛，哀愁地注视他们，又像是思绪短暂地飘到了远方。他传达出来的这股哀愁之水，几乎一瞬间冲熄了桂内心因为高杉而带来的闷烧的火焰。

在这昏暗的空间里，桂有种奇妙的感觉，高杉用恨来面对世间万物，有时候根本无法医治自己感情上的倾斜，显得极不平衡。银时则依靠爱来证明他存在的特殊性，始终表现得空洞淡漠，缺乏真实。他们两个是完全不同的两种人，本质上是却同一种人，如同光与影般迥然相异，却又相辅相成。是不为意志而存在的，美丽的结晶体。

（把高杉那几句里的“恨”换成“喜欢”再看，果然有奇效）

由于第一次祈福没有得到神的眷顾，尽管众人决心已定，但有几位守旧的元老仍然不肯举兵。因此，在战争进行到中途，有必要举行第二次祈祷请求神意降临。当时时机在握，高杉被派往祈请，不过他因为公事不得不将斋戒程序省去，经过数日卜算，早春时节，寒气仍然很上身，高杉来到神前做祈请，他身着素色的和服，面色苍白，犹如出席丧葬仪式的贵族。他在神龛前挥动着纸幡，祈祷“斩佞”一事，桌案上的灯火摇摆不定，有个纸团落下来，在桌上滚了几圈，因为神无法度量人事，因此纸团上只会有“否”或“是”来点明神意。

高杉在烛光下打开纸团，外面的参谋都在等候神意的明示，不久之后，高杉鼓着掌从神宫走出来，整个大殿都能听到他响亮的拍手声音，空气明净，少年的神气在此时突现，令大刀阔斧准备进行武装起义的众人产生了胜利的幻觉。

在这掌声过后，传出了吉运的颂词，使人感到连神意也归顺他们，而流血的政变好像是正义的利刃，是驱赶邪恶的善行。

这次祈祷，高杉告诉他们，神已经允许了他们的行为，所以原先不肯举兵的乡老，此刻也应为了神兵的士气而起身反抗。

只有桂听了忧心忡忡，独自幽闭起来参拜了几天，其实他战前都有向身上带的神符祈祷好运的习惯，不过这次简直是病态了。

在那个时代，刀剑正在遭受与诸神相同的命运，他们那时候军队的雏形，已经是脱离传统的西洋式武装。只有他们与生俱来对武士刀的信仰，还近乎符合神道地坚持携带佩刀。

决战的那天天空阴云密布，当晚他们残余的近四百人在长老家中集合准备突击攻城，高杉跟银时一队负责作为先驱袭击要人宅邸。战役从深夜十一点一直打到黎明，星辰满天，桂率领的第二队负责占领装备库。桂感受到露水的亲吻，和无边的黑暗，他对自己不抱希望，认为如果战斗不一直以压倒性的优势进行，他们的人必将溃败，理想将毁于一旦，而他恐怕不能这次失败以后仍旧选择留在战场上。

他们队里七十余人从对方营地的东门发起攻击，两处大门都被他们凿开，桂登上城墙高处，看到两个精通剑术的年轻同门正勇猛地越过拒马飞身跳进敌营，砍翻一名还没反应过来的哨兵的同时，后面紧跟上来的士兵立刻拿工具撞开大门，三队志愿兵涌入洞开的大门里。

南边，一队人马正带着枪炮攻破那里，跟东门涌进来的一队人汇合，一同杀入两栋屹立的兵营。桂听到友军欢快的高呼，官兵们被惊醒，乱哄哄地举起弓箭向城下的义士射击，同时如雨般的飞石也滚落下来，但是由于墙壁的防护，造成的意义不大。

他们的人冲进了士官的值班室，把里面拿着洋枪的少尉轰出来，然后升上了自己的旗帜。反应过来的年轻军官藏在门后对他们咬牙切齿，整个江户城的一角灯火通明，失去指挥的士兵到处流窜，被志愿兵追杀到角落里。

突然，东边传来一声炸响，一座木制塔楼滚滚燃烧了起来，这一看就是高杉分队的行动，他们把整个东门付之一炬，招摇地往目标囚牢砍杀过去。

正前方，终于有个中尉率领一队纳入他麾下的士兵奔逃出来，但被拿长枪和雉刀分队拦住，军官立刻被刺穿了身体，他们把他的首级割下来，这是今晚官兵里献出的第一滴鲜血，但绝不是最后一滴。

一帮人撤离了兵营，往目的地汇合，迎着城内的漫天大火冲杀过去，此时桂听闻了志愿兵里第一个战死的噩耗，是个不到十八岁的少年，跟他们一样稚嫩。

由于敌方枪械装备不足，又尽是些重火器，所以狼狈不堪地逃命，慢一步就被火吞没了，当时他们杀进城内，不由分说砍翻视野内的一切敌人，整个场面便是血肉横飞，桂认出了敌方一员上级军官的相貌，他冲上去与他白刃相拼，胜利后却没来得及割下头颅，因为转瞬间浓烟和烈火便包围了这里。整座城市因为火光烧红的天空而显得黢黑庄严，同志们战斗得十分痛快，仿佛将这些天压抑的痛苦全部发泄了，使桂重新想起他们那些人信仰的死亡，武士战斗中的败者是不能屈从的，与其受刑而死，还不如自刃好些，抱着对古道的尊崇，这些人视死如归，因此他们的人也总是在不断重复上演着入狱、劫狱、失败、自杀这条不归之路。

官兵在他们的攻势下已经无法应战，诸多士兵还没上阵就已经被砍死，遍地横卧着新鲜的尸体，人类肚肠流出使得室内地面十分湿滑难走，桂穿过混战的人群，试图爬上楼寻找头目来杀，但此人却在他动手之前毙命，在短短的时间内这处已经被占领，他们的人花了一点时间收缴战利品，大部分敌人不是已死就是已经投降，桂走出房门，接下来他试图带着自己的部下跟同志汇合，报告人员损失，也就是此时，城内的演习士兵得到警报，拿着分配下来的弹药和刺刀，朝这边杀过来了。

对方联队重新部势，很快占领了战场的制高点，桂吩咐手下往城西门撤退，他望着天际燃烧的大火，义无反顾地转头冲向集合所在地。

胜败一下子就扭转了过来，敌方派出的天人的军队在战场上姗姗来迟，当桂赶到敌方军事处所筑起的高楼时，残余的志愿兵已经沦为瓮中之鳖，大家背靠掩体勉力作战，空气中满是压抑的烟尘、火焰和尖叫。

一个与他们共同战斗的六十岁义士在对众人鼓劲：“已经到这个地步，没办法再回头了，如果不抱着决心与它们对抗，大家都只能抱着悔恨而去了。”

当时每个人心中都或多或少地抱着此类热诚的想法，一帮死士带着炸药突进被大火映照得通红的建筑物，桂一面观察身周死去的同志，一面寻找他两个好友。直到他望见两个身影已经杀入了监牢高处，几名天人被击杀，从楼上摔落，他们两个破窗而出，一同与面前一个高大的天人将领缠斗起来。

桂心里一喜，也挥舞着手中的刀飞身冲上敌营，不一会，他们解决了手头的敌人，跟幸存的同志重新组成队伍。桂看到银时已经奋战了几十个回合，正扔掉了手头卷了刃，凝满黑红的血的不知道第几把武士刀然后从尸体上捡起新的，高杉扯下半指手套，他的额角正流着血，整个人看上去十分镇静。

“我们得往门外冲，不然大家全都得交代在这里。”桂吩咐道。

哪知道高杉骂了一句粗话，对他说：“我不打了，要打也只会往里面走。”

“高杉！”桂大声呵斥他：“这个时候乖乖闭嘴听我说。”

“这家伙以为在参加节日剑术比赛呢，”银时轻飘飘地说着：“是不是，小不点，想来份冰镇养乐多吗？再配上新鲜的草莓蛋糕。”

桂清楚地听见高杉咽了口口水，然后高杉反应过来满脸通红地踹了银时一脚。

看他们两个一副毫无危机感的样子，桂想哭的心都有了，他们不知道追兵什么时候赶过来，又无路可走，十几个人相继讨论起寻死的事情了。有人说想死的时候尸体面朝着家乡的方向，也有人充满悲壮地要朝东方，向天照大神的方向跪拜着死去，有人气息奄奄地拿出刀来，准备在此时让友人帮他割下头颅，然后再由逃出去的人把头带回神社。

他们设计与敌人周旋，试图保留有生力量，在破晓时分三人在砍杀了两队追击的天人后一同被捕于城下，居然免于被直接斩杀的危险，这是桂开始一直没想通的一点。

因此他没想到的是，天人预谋让他们见了他们此次营救未遂，被幕府关押数年的导师的最后一面。

桂尽量不去回想当天的那一幕，他不是在刻意忘记，他只是害怕让他重新阐释它的次数越多，这道伤痕便不复真实，也不再能勾起他锥心的刺痛，他已经足够的融洽，足够地免疫伤害，他不想让这片回忆也成为他去治疗和纾解的对象。

银时被迫斩首了恩师，他是那么毫不犹豫，甚至没有看他牺牲的恩师性命而救出的两个人一眼，就这样执行了他的罪孽。高杉瞎了一目，但他的心情绝对不算低落，桂看到他崩溃的样子，但是毫无预兆又瞬间回归平静，他们两个就这样交替出现着崩溃和悲伤，但这还没到真正绝望的关头。

黎明的时候，高杉把抱着的老师头颅的包袱放下来，蹲下来仔仔细细地打量着，山崖上的冷风和湿气浸染着他全身的伤口，疼痛可想而知。可他只是一动不动地僵坐着，而银时茫然地眺望着远方，满是乌云的天空无法给他们带来启示。

后来他们去采摘花朵，摆放在老师遗体周围，深灰色的天空，远方隐约出现光亮，山下的房屋和农田也在明暗中浮现，黎明仿佛神在夜晚偷偷留下了模糊不清的字迹，看起来竟然如此美丽，战败的清晨，静寂的像是一个平凡的时刻，太阳突破重围，云彩重新展露芳容时，桂仿佛看到一道登天的云梯，使他假想失败或许是神为了激起他们再度奋起的决心。

但这变故显然已经将他们中一些人心中的东西彻底摧毁，他们将老师葬在长洲，桂主张先等长老的决议，之后再各做打算，他说话的时候没人反对，也没人应答，话语像是消失在了空气中，不留下一丝痕迹。

之后便陆陆续续传来同谋的义士们切腹的消息，他们三分之二的同志是战死的，有不少人壮烈自刃。有五名义士在逃脱追捕之时坐在路边就切腹自杀了。还有几名年轻力壮的青年兄弟，回去参拜了祖先的坟冢，向母亲表达了志向，获得母亲的高度赞赏，于是便在家门口自杀了。有个幸存的起义连，整日祭拜求神，想要重整士气，但卫兵寻着线索找到他们的结社场所时，却只看到地上陈列着七八具尸体，也是自刃而死。

银时有好几天不知所踪，但还是回来了，少年比以往更为透明，完全空洞的神色，让桂心惊胆战，看到他回来，精神恍惚地坐在地上，高杉便直直朝他走过去，不出所料，桂听到了他们两个的离奇对话。

“银时，既然我们必须死，我恭请你先去死吧。”

“滚！你干嘛不去。”

“这话应该我对你说才对，你想被埋在哪儿，我很关心这个事情。”

“你看看你自己，又瞎又病，你顾着把自己埋好吧。”

“啊，那我是不是很丑？”

“不知道，我从没关心过，没细看，我不知道你到底长什么样，甚至不知道你是不是真那么恨我，当然你现在肯定是恨我。”

“嗯，我恨你，我们去杀人吧，这你一定在行。”

“这很好，好极了。”

“我让你杀人，你照我说的去执行，你觉得怎么样？”

“这我没想过，你别说了。”

“我要说，因为我病了，你不会按我要求你的去杀人。你只会跑回来把我给杀了，毕竟你没觉得我有多重要嘛。”

“你给我安静点！”

高杉正痛苦地望着他，随后沉思地低下头，过了一会，他继续疯狂地喋喋不休道：“我根本不怜悯你，我想杀死你，我还想看你杀掉别人，当然最好是你去自杀，我会在一旁看着你自杀，我一定看得津津有味！”

银时的愁绪在心中郁结，当他禁不住去打量高杉的时候，立刻受不了了，高杉正以一种恶毒的表情看着他，他又满脸病容，失去了一只眼睛，而银时只能悲伤无助地看着他，所有错综复杂的心情全都写在脸上，这极大地满足了高杉的观赏兴致。

“别站在我面前，我一看到你，我就忍不住拼命掐自己，你别笑我了。”

“我没笑，可你连个奴隶都不如，毫无尊严可言，虽然我也是。不过你可以听听我的话，一个落水的人，是能将稻草当成树干一样依赖的。你将生命交付我手，你在我眼中就是一条被焦虑围困，身强力壮的狗，我发誓我一定会侮辱你的。”

“很好，很好，你说得一点没错。”

“可你是个胆小鬼，又不肯为我去死。”

“我肯定会去死，难道我有机会这么做吗？”

“当然有，你把我当什么了？”

银时恍然大悟，他神经质地笑了笑，默念道：“这肯定是很有乐趣的啊，死也是很有乐趣的，我对自己这么说。”

高杉不知道出于什么心情，他那么认真地，荒谬地，迫不及待说出来：“你别高兴得太早，从今以后我是你的死神了。”

不论有多么难以置信，桂还是接受了现实，他自己也有一种幽暗的心境被剥离出来，他思索了一下自己的人生，姑且可以算作是因他自己的意志而存在的人。而如今，他发现，所谓意志只不过是为那些早应该去死的人结束生命而已，它的存在意义很快就消失了，如今的局面跟自己毫无关系，不是自己一手造成的，却是役使自己意志的根源，这其中没有美丽可言。

那天他们等候的消息才刚下来，行程都已经打点好了，桂去找高杉，但是走到高杉面前，桂突然对他郑重地说起了他的决定。

他说：“高杉，不久之后，我会选在奈良自尽，你一定要来看望我好吗？”

高杉那时候染上了烟瘾，整天烟不离手，当他听到了桂的话，立即疑惑地询问：“假发，你在想些什么？怎么突然跑过来跟我说这种话？”

“我感到难辞其咎，愧对先师，用自刃来了结是最好不过了，你不是也这么觉得吗？”

一丝奇特的笑容闪过他的嘴角，高杉沉默了一阵，放下手中的烟，专心凝视桂的脸。

桂惊呆了，他以为高杉到底会说点什么对他影响深远的话，说起来，当高杉微笑的时候，他已经看到了笑容的终结，如果高杉此时说些摧毁他的话，那就再好不过的了。

然而他那目光里充满温柔的力量，高杉是个体格纤细的孩子，尽管现在满是伤痕，却毋庸置疑是美丽的，只见他伸出手抚摸桂长发下清瘦的脸，对桂说：“不行，我不允许，你绝对不能死，你一定要活到黎明到来的时候，活得又长又好。”

他的话还没说完，桂的眼前开始模糊，同时他感到自己手上的皮肤仿佛在崩落，身体像死尸一样僵硬，那声仿佛在广袤荒野中呼唤自己的声音突然丧失了力量，桂低头痛哭了，他无法原谅高杉。

虽然高杉说的是直率又真诚的话语，却使桂的内心深受打击，也使他们漫长的友谊关系彻底破裂，在桂的心目中，那便是他跟高杉作别的日子。

傍晚，桂打扮成僧侣，不声不响地离开故地四处周游，当他重新在攘夷党派谋到一席之地，仍然没有获悉银时的去向，没听人说哪里出现过一个怪力白发武士，而高杉跟河上彦斋等人被作为国事犯抓捕入狱，听说他逃狱了，桂再也没在日本见过他。

几年后，桂来到思想和政治中心江户，在江户跟银时重新认识到一个崭新的彼此，辗转多年又成为了挚友，桂认为远离高杉使他找到了生活的乐趣，不过这完全是他逃避负罪感的想法，对于高杉的遭遇，他是有责任在身的，但也仅此而已。他对高杉持有的固有印象和多余幻想破灭的缘故，他再也不会为高杉是不是万事都想着自刃这件事而担心了。

很显然，高杉并不记恨他的不辞而别，这点上他对桂的依赖程度，实在是超出了桂的预想。他们在街边相遇，各自隐藏着身份，在江户看到真实的高杉，这种感觉简直恍如隔世。桂注意到，他仅存的眼睛里彻底失去了那种闪烁的光亮，有种虚弱而绮丽的火焰在里面摇曳着。

高杉不咸不淡地说：“假发，我还以为你只是出门了呢，没想到这么多年过去了，我会在江户找到你。”

“高杉，忘掉那些事吧。”桂呼了一口气，没有看他。

高杉回头望着他，说道：“你在期待什么？期待我会忘记？就像你和银时一样？”

桂不禁感到一阵羞愧，他说：“是我们渎神了啊，所以才会失败，纵然是无心之失，但这一切不是没有原因的，高杉，离开江户，忘了这一切吧。”

高杉露出了厌恶，但他很好地克制住了，他幽幽地说：“假发，你记不记得我曾说你只不过惧怕火焰。”

“我记得，”桂点头，然后对他说道，“我在火盆周围徘徊，不敢伸手触碰火，但我的心里明白，火焰烧得越旺，它的中心便越寒冷，只有穿过明焰的阻挡，才能靠近冰冷燃烧的焰心。你就是这样，高杉，你的热情是不纯的，我原以为火焰会伤害你，直到我发现了火焰的实质。”

高杉对他的话毫无反应，他颇有理智地退让了一步，对桂说：“你说的固然没错，这正好说明了在你的心中就没有真正燃烧过，但罪责不在你身上。因为无论是神祇还是王道，皆是覆盖天空的黑布。即使你想要看到光明，黑布也会遮盖光明，你熟悉了黑夜的冷酷，同时认识到黑布的作用，所以不愿意在清晨黑幕掀开之前离开，我说得对吗？”

桂不动声色，他说道：“暂且将善恶放在一边，我并非不赞同你的行为，我必须要说，我没有要你的夙愿实现的想法。这不仅因为我对未来感兴趣，而且我对世俗的看法跟你不同，不采取行动却能比行动更为有效，这就是我对世俗寄予的厚望，我现在对荣誉和信仰没有丝毫兴趣，荣誉和鲜血相同，都是易于干涸和变质的。”

高杉没有听完便干笑起来，眼睛里泛起危险的气息，让桂察觉到他接下来会说些本不该被引出的话。

“哎呀，你的话确实让我不爽，但我必须告诉你，你这么说只是想对你的不作为辩护罢了。顺便给缩在你的话语背后的懦弱笨蛋辩白，你不想让我知道银时躲在这个地方吧，你觉得我知道后一定会杀了他的。”

桂瞠目结舌，一阵愕然之后，他怀疑高杉的来意就是想说这个。

桂冷冰冰地回击道：“我会阻止你，因为银时还不想死，而我是他的挚友。”

高杉充满敬意地向他推了推帽檐，哼笑一声说：“我祝你们两个好运，还有你们所谓的寄托——江户，我会毁灭掉它的。”

桂没太把这件事放在心上，直到有次他带着伊丽莎白在路边小摊吃荞麦面，银时掀开布帘一脚跨到他们中间坐下。这个二十几岁的青年脸色惨白，虽然他毫不客气地点了一大堆料理狂塞进嘴里，但是声称食不知味，已经被吓得丧失民事能力，变成一个完全麻木的人了。

桂嗦了两口面，嘴里含糊不清地问他：“是不是你看到高杉了。”

银时一下子双目通红，充满血丝，但仍然没停下进食，于是两个上了年纪的老友糊里糊涂地开始聊天了。

“高杉也去找过你了吗？”银时说。

“正是呢，他过得很不错啊，衣服上的花样又多了。”

“你还敢说，他来是要我的命啊，我简直不敢想，他为什么还活着？”

“你不是也好好活着吗？”

“我住这他一直都知道，他突然找过来肯定是决心要把我变得跟他一样疯，你听着，我是不会疯的，我不能发疯，因为如果连我都活不下去了，他肯定必死无疑。”

桂没说话，他让伊丽莎白写了一个表情凝重的牌子：这话你去跟高杉说啊。

“他肯定明白，可是没法跟他讲理的，他疯了，是个疯子。”银时愤慨地说道，他很快吃完了放下碗，仍然焦灼不安，又对桂叮嘱道：“拜托了假发，下次你和他见面，千万不要跟他提起今天我说的话，就说我每天输柏青哥都觉得快乐，完全不知道难过是什么心情，甜食每顿都吃，阿银很快要得糖尿病极乐登仙了，让他听了暴跳如雷，这样我更满意了。”

银时根本没料到桂已经和高杉断交多年，但是桂没作解释，见他心不在焉地嗯嗯答应后，银时便披上外褂走来时的路回去了，夜里传来他逐渐远去的声息。

阴历七月，桂像往常一样回到故里，去老师的坟前扫墓，松阳的埋骨地只有一个小小的石碑，石碑和水钵上恭恭敬敬地刻着铭文，而在墓碑上，只有一行漂亮的小字，写着“吉田松阳之墓”。墓前插着还未凋谢的海棠花，显然之前有人来过了。桂在墓碑前静静地伫立了一会，然后跪坐着拿出食盒徒手捏饭团，供奉在墓石前。

被关系最亲的学生斩首，老师显然是无法安息的，而这样一位博学，才华横溢，集绵柔与激昂于一体的思想家，此刻竟然长眠于简陋的石碑下，这是极不和谐的事情，桂内心中对老师的回忆，慢慢被巨大的思念所充满，他所窥见的老师的一生是深沉而崇高的，涤荡着浓郁的悲伤。

桂觉得，与其在此处向老师合掌行礼，不如面对着山谷呼唤他，兴许可以得到回应，或是拉扯他的衣袖，将一切的变故告知于他。但是桂举目望去，却只看到石块和杂草，荒凉的坟头与他相望，桂的心情重新得到平复，他将最后一个饭团放到坟前，站起身向墓碑行礼，闭目沉思，悼念死者。

冰冷的扫墓场景使他心中的一个念头重新萌茁，他从来没跟人说过，但是直觉告诉他，老师并没有死，老师早已不在这座墓里，松阳的坟墓里空无一物。

十年后，桂的预想被实现了，过了十年，高杉总算靠近了死亡，银时解脱了，他从往日背负的罪孽中稍稍挣脱出来。他们的好友终于在多年的秘辛前重聚，桂感到欣慰的是，他未曾放弃任何事物，也未曾放弃自我，他一直守候着这一天的来临，他发现他未曾留意的历史转移最终结果，正朝着他梦想的方向前进。

初春晌午阳光的照射下，散落的樱花轻盈地飞舞，追逐着过路的行人，桂被邀请到高杉的宅邸喝酒，这家伙收买人的方式十几年过去还是一副老想强加于人样子，桂彻头彻尾地明白高杉行动中包含的意图。他跟伊丽莎白吃着各种各样的点心，高杉在对面饮酒赏樱。

他还很有兴致地对桂说：“下个月公演歌舞伎《道成寺》，旦角颇有名气，你有意思前去观看吗？”

“假寐更觉心虚幻…幻…幻……”桂随意哼了一段，然后说，“不去了，明天要到神宫祭拜，还得早点回去准备呢。”

高杉也不绕弯子，就说：“那么，我有事情要拜托你。”

“什么事？”

高杉沉吟了一阵，声音透亮了许多，他说道：“你能不能跟银时说一下，今天夜里我有事要跟他单独谈谈，问他有没有空。”

桂发现他正悄悄看向自己这里，观察桂的反应，很明显，他期望着桂会感到不安。

“我会告诉他的，那家伙整天都是假，怎么可能没空？”桂说完，就洒脱地站起来向他告辞了。

桂回歌舞伎町把话转达了银时，银时不耐烦地发了句牢骚，然后嗓门很大地说：“我知道了。”

晚上银时独自站在登势婆婆的屋檐下等人，他还一定要把桂拉上垫背，破天荒地主动帮人付了一点账。高杉来了，银时跟他生硬无聊地说了几句寒暄的话，跟在他旁边的小姑娘紧张地跟什么似的跑过来报告：“外面下了点小雨，我马上去拿伞！”

还不等她出去，外面已经有人殷勤地撑开一把伞，等高杉从室内走出，他从万齐手中接过来伞，撑在银时头上，嘴角隐藏着若有若无的笑，高杉打发随从的人去叫司机，然后跟银时并排走在伞下，马上雨就倾了下来。他们还没走远，银时把伞柄从高杉手中拿出来，他回头朝出门送他们的桂喊道：“谢谢了，假发！”

高杉也点了点头，笑着同样对他说：“再会！”

桂朝他们摆了摆手，想到第二天要出发去神宫，他回家早早休息了。

清晨，桂登上前往正殿的台阶，在神桥遇见了路过的住持僧人，打过招呼之后，桂像往常一样来到神殿面前，这里空气清新，庄严肃穆，与山脚下尘俗的景观大不相同，桂祈祷一番后，开始与祖先和神灵一一对话，他的内心仍有永恒存在的真实，未曾崩溃的幻影。

他曾不知涓涓细流，将会汇聚向何方，如今也已知晓河流的命运。

他偶然想起当年他真正面对的那孩子，完全是一个受难的天使，执意要将旁人拉到“生”的道路上来，而将全然的“死”留给他自己，还有银时，当然，他们两个是生命共同体。

身为武士，桂感到，他的古道在此时此地终结，从此往后不用谈武士道，只要潜心建立日本共和国就可以了。

他沉醉于思虑的海洋中，最后一次虔诚的祈祷过后，他去廊下拿出扫帚，把大殿打扫了一遍。

（完）


End file.
